


Mount Moose

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP when their height difference is great enough that Person A always had to lean up on their tiptoes to kiss Person B; or Person B picks Person A up to kiss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on the tumblr blog "ImagineYourOTP"

Gabriel loved Sam. He really did. So much so it scared him every now and again. He’d do anything for the kid.

He just wished Sam wasn’t so damn tall.

Every time Gabriel wanted a kiss he had to stand on his tip toes to get it. The kisses were totally worth it and Sam very often met him half way once he got with the program. But still, it would be nice if they were just a bit close in height. He was a mighty archangel. It was embarrassing.

It was when Sam’s hands slipped down his thighs and lifted Gabriel up, his legs wrapping around Sam’s waist on reflex, that the angel stopped minding so much and began to enjoy having a lover that was taller than him. It made for some sexy positioning at the very least.


End file.
